


in the closet

by impulserun



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they end up stuck in the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the closet

In all honesty, Grantaire has no idea how the fuck he ended up here. Squashed in a broom closet with Gryffindor's golden boy. The Hufflepuff reminds himself to breathe.

"Okay," Enjolras says. "Okay, I think they won't look for us in here, so if we keep quiet the prefects will leave in a bit -"

Footsteps echo down the hallway. Grantaire stifles a yelp when Enjolras presses a hand to his mouth.

"-got to be around here somewhere," a nasal voice complains.

"We'd better hurry up and find them, or Professor Javert will have our badges."

"Why are we even tailing them? It's a student initiated activity; so they want to teach self-defence, so what? I mean, come on, our last Defence teacher was shit. I can understand the sentiment."

Cursing silently, Enjolras fumbles for his charmed Galleon; Grantaire slips him his own, and is met with a silent look of thanks. (No that's not his heart dancing a marathon - shit, _running_ , running _not dancing_ \- ah fuck.)

“Y’know how he is. Let’s just get the job done; you go this way, Azelma. Montparnasse, you go left and I’ll stay here in case they double back.”

Fuck.

“Maybe I’ll check that cupboard over there, while I’m at it.”

_Fuck._

The two students share a brief moment of panic, then a lightbulb goes on behind Grantaire’s eyes and he doesn’t have time to explain his idea but _fuck it anything’s better than getting caught_ –

He grabs the front of Enjolras’ robes and pulls him forward, their lips smashing together as they tumble head-first into a deep kiss. (He thinks he can almost taste his surprise on the Gryffindor’s lips, but then Enjolras’ fingers are curling into his hair and his teeth are nipping almost playfully at his lips and _is this really enjolras I am kissing holy fuck_ he can’t think of anything much at all.)

Grantaire is faintly aware of the closet opening and a startled cry of “ _Merlin!_ Wait shit sorry I didn’t mean to – just, _Merlin_!” and the door closing again.

Enjolras doesn’t stop.


End file.
